


moving on

by Yukixteya



Series: Haikyuu Angst [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Boys In Love, Crying, Day At The Beach, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Recarnation, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukixteya/pseuds/Yukixteya
Summary: Miya atsumu left sakusa kiyoomi on his 21st birthday with a promise that they'll see each other in their next life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Haikyuu Angst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997593
Kudos: 40





	moving on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuliceChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliceChan/gifts).



> heya, I'm back with a new chapter and I'll be taking a long break since my major exams are coming.   
> It's pretty sad and I almost cried while writing this Idk why so grab ya tissues and the playlist I listened to while writing: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0zHkISuEcNr2Zav2X4TXCQ?si=qNoaNTxESXeEzq2isUmdjA

Moving on from you felt painful. I didn’t know what to do at first but I feel lost every time I see your face on my photo frame. All my friends say that “We know you love him but it’s over, sakusa. It doesn’t matter so put the phone away. It’s never easy to walk away, let him go it’ll be okay. Its gonna hurt for a little time so bottoms ups and forget tonight.” But I refused to forget you, I feel like a disappointment to you, I feel like I didn’t treat you well during the time of our relationship. The voices in my head get loud and I’m sorry that I let you down. I felt like leaving this place since every time I see your face I get so tired of my life. As I sat on the edge of my balcony, I light up a cigarette and took my first puff. I sighed as the smoke enters my lungs. It’s been long since I smoked. I looked at the photo we took when we were together. It was a picture of you smiling towards me as I took that picture. We were at the beach on your 21st birthday. I whipped out my lighter again as I took another puff. I lit the picture on fire as I watch the picture burn into ashes, taking my memories away from you.

“Omi omi! Look at the beach, it’s soo prettyyyyy!!! Come help me take a picture!” I smiled as I aimed my camera at your face and snapped a picture. You smiled brighter than the sun as you drag me towards the ocean. I smiled slightly at you, with the camera hanging around my neck. We had a lot of fun, running and catching each other, having a campfire together and we huddled close to each other. We went back to the hotel that day and made love. Your 21st birthday was the best for both of us. After we came back from your birthday trip, you wrote me the longest letter I’ll ever see. If only your 21st birthday is the last time I’ll ever see you, I wouldn’t have let go of you ever again. I remember the next day, you left me just like that. Cold, pale and lifeless hanging in your room. Your brother was shocked and couldn’t move. I stood there, refusing to believe that you left me. “It’s just a dream! Just a dream or a prank, it can’t be real. TSUMU WAKE UP PLEASE!” I cried out, falling to the floor crying. You didn’t move at all. “He’s gone sakusa…” Osamu said to me. I didn’t realise that your body has been taken down by Osamu I saw the neatly piled letters on top of your table with the names of everyone you were close with. Hinata, Bokuto, Meian, Osamu, Kita, Aran, Suna, Akagi, me and many more. I decided to help Osamu who was still shaking slightly and passed him his letter. I opened my letter as tears threaten to escape even more.

Hey, omi omi:)  
By the time you receive this letter, I can only say I’m sorry. It’s not your fault that this happened so chin up. I really enjoyed my birthday date with you. Consider it as a parting gift for me. Don’t cry because of me okay? I really really love you and I’ll be waiting for you on the other side alright? I haven’t told anyone yet but I have been diagnosed with depression for a long time and I refused to seek any treatment. I wanted to die long ago but you helped me to delay everything. I enjoyed your company and affection so much but as promised to myself, I will end my life once I’m a legal adult. I know it was selfish of me to leave everyone who loved me dearly but the voice inside my head is winning. I can’t endure it any longer. Just think of me leaving early since I can’t endure it anymore. I’m really sorry for leaving you. The memories we once had was the best for me and move on from me and find other people. There are much more people you can still fall in love with. I’m always watching you omi, stay happy for me. I’ll find you again so don’t worry. Also, I know that you’re a busy person with volleyball so just visit me on my birthday and our anniversary. Also if you found someone new and have kids in the future please show them to me alright? This 4 years of our relationship was really enjoyable. I love you so much sakusa kiyoomi.

Love,  
tsumu:)

I stayed there, refusing to believe what you said. Osamu cried and so did I, he decided to pass the letters belonging to the inarizaki team while I passed the letters to our current teammates. Everyone was shocked to find out the news and many people cried over his death. At his funeral, everyone cried even harder. I saw his face in the coffin as he wearing a white suit. I placed a white Lilly in his hands as I kissed him on his forehead the last time. “See you again, tsumu.” after the funeral, he was lowered into the soil. I stood there quietly as I stared at the gravestone. “I’ll visit you in the days you requested, my prince,” I said as I smiled towards the sky.

I took another puff of smoke as I looked up towards the sky. “You selfish bastard, tsumu. It’s difficult without you even after 5 years. But for you, I’ll live on till my time is up for you to see me again.” 

True enough,  
We saw each other again in our next life in our workplace with us still remembering our past life. I ran towards you as you did the same.  
“So we finally meet huh? Omi omi. Or should I say Daisuke?” you say staring at my nametag  
“Oh shut up miya or should I say Yuji?” I said back jokingly  
“You really look the same omi.”  
“So do you tsumu. Except your hair is brown.”  
“So we finally meet huh?”  
“Yes finally. Don’t ever leave me again.”  
“I won’t, I promised.”  
“Marry me this time,” I said  
“Isn’t that too fast?”  
“Shut up Yuji. We knew each other in our past lives.”  
“Sure then.”  
We hugged each other as we enjoyed the warmth of each other.

“HEY HEY HEY, FINALLY!”   
I turned around to see bokuto and Akashi.  
“Not them too.”  
“Yep. All of them.”  
I laughed.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this story:)  
> My social media:  
> Instagram: @tsukki.bakka  
> Twitter: @teya_san  
> Wattpad: @tsukkixbaka


End file.
